Great Nycyryx Massacre
"Someday,when Nycyryx was animated by a wave of joy,from our expections of glory and fame from The Capital for the invention our scientists had developped over the past few weeks.We didn't see it coming...Hundread of vessels began obscuring the light from our star.And then we knew that our tantrum only began." 'Survivor from the Nycyryx Massacre '"They destroyed everything,buildings,citizen,everything but the the small ressearch lab where the drive was being created....A few of us ran,driven by the hopes of a better tommorow,hijacking the shuttles we had at our disposal..." Journal from a dead Nycyryx inhabitant Summary Year: 2279 Factions:Vituzad Empire Status: Disaster Notable participants: Cyberiade Nyo'tika Dakay'to,Commander Se'kando Na'yu (Now current Great Monarch) Aftermath: -Murder of over 69 millions Nycyryxians - 1003 survivors fled the moon,out of them,only 269 survived the blocus -Vituzad Empire acquired VortWarp technology -Creation of the Vituzad Rebellion Movement shortly afterwards -Cyberiade Nyo'tika Dakay'to looks for help on nearby worlds,only to reach Earth in 2379 after his shuttle's Vortwarp Drive was sabotaged by his crewmembers -Cyberiade Nyo'tika Dakay'to joins Federation Starfleet,about 100 years afterwards Detailled summary Since 2275,a team of Nycyryx scientists were intrigued by Vortwarp relays,with approval of Vituzad,they have sent many excursions to the nearby Nycyryx Relay,only to discover a year afterwards the quantum-entanglement resulting from the connection in between relays.They then took as conclusion that there was far more relays than they originally thought,and that they could use them as a way of transport if they could link up to the network.For the following 3 years,they have worked upon what would be either the greatest revolution in Vituzad history,or a miserable failure.In early 2279,the first prototype was installed on a shuttle,and then the group of scientist travelled to the Ken'taro relay,15 light years from Vituzad.They then continued to work on the technology,installing their drives into new shuttles.Eventually,it catched the attention of Vituzad,who immediatly wanted to use the technology.The scientists sent a message saying that it would take more time for them to developp a drive which could hold a more stable Vortex in place.The Vituzad governement perceived this message as "We will keep this technology for us,get all the glory" and wanted to make an example for what they thought was being rebellious attitude inside a colony. In early morning of Wednesay February 18,2279 the "Nycyryx Act" as called by the Vituzad governement was approved by the High Monarch.A fleet of Vituzad vessels arrived to the planet and begun shooting at everything aside from the small,remote ressearch lab where the testings were done.Civillians fled from buildings, and armed themselves.Thereby the Empire deployed ground forces,who killed in a ruthless and cruel manner: fathers,mothers killed next to their children,citizen hung on poles.However,a few inhabitants rushed to the lab,knowing that there was many prototype shuttles.About 2500 ran to the lab,but there was not enough shuttles for all of them.Less than half of them exited the planet.Most of them were killed during their passage throught the armada.The last 269 remaining,either found shelter on inocuppied world and formed isolationnists colonies,or established themselves on worlds where the respectives empire were not yet victims of the Vituzad,some of those empire were conquered by the Vituzad later on,leaving only 143 survivors in the end.Most species now consider the Vituzad heartless,cruel and ruthless since the Nycyryx Act.. Cyberiade Nyo'tika Dakay'to version of facts "I woke up in the morning,the smell of ashes invading my lungs.As I begun coughing,I realized my parents died from that same smoke..I held my emotions,and packed my stuff to the Academy,a point to rassemble.At that time they weren't focusing fire on it yet.I eventually met up with a group of classmates,and we decided that the best thing was to go for the lab,escape the planet.As we were running inside the hallways,evading from this location,debris fell.The place was crumbling from the attacks.And that was the last time I saw her...Ale'nika.And that look on her face...As if she accepted her fate and charged me with the role of avenging her.She collapsed to the ground,hit by a debris.I wiped the tears off my face and ran,hoping a better tommorow would come...Eventually,after an hour,we reached our destination.What was once home,was now unrecognizable...3 of us were able to take a shuttle,the 5 others died ,shot by Vituzad officers and we plotted a course to the Ken'taro relay...The passage throught the blocus heavily damaged the shuttle,but we could still hold..We visited nearby worlds,resupplying daily and asking if they would host us.Most said no,but others were too close to Vituzad to be a safe haven..Eventually my comrades tryed to betray me,3 mouths to feed was perhaps too much for them,or simply the circumstances we were in caused insanity...I shot them using a weapon I had salvaged from Nycyryx They sabotaged the VortWarp Drive as their final act.Continuing my search, this time limited by the slow ancestor of the Quantum Convection Propulsion system .I eventually found Earth,more than 30 000 light years away,a distance that took me 100 years to acheive...." Category:Events